nightmare
by raito hana
Summary: Fye supportait de moins en moins ces cauchemars qui le hantait encore et toujours.Pourtant il faisait comme si ne rien était,jusqu'au jour ou il perdit le contrôle sous les yeux de Kurogane


**Titre:Nightmare**

**Discramer:les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de clamp**

**Note:ceci est ma première fiction;alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,cela m'aidera à évoluer^^**

Il détestait le soir,ce moment ou tout ce que vous avez voulu cacher,toute cette rancœur,toute cette tristesse,vous revenez en pleine figure. Cette douleur lancinante qui vous trainait vers les abysses de votre âme. Tout comme ce soir ou affichant son irréprochable sourire,il annonçait qu'il allait se coucher. Il était un véritable hypocrite,trompait tout le monde avec son sourire factice,ne s'attachant à personne parce qu'il savait pertinemment que s'il aimait qui que soit,il lui attirerait le malheur. Il n'était qu'un monstre qui détruisait tout sur son passage et ne méritait pas de vivre. Pourtant il s'était fait avoir à son propre piège car il avait fini par s'attacher à ses compagnons de voyage,tous quel qu'ils soient,que se soit la frêle Sakura-chan,le courageux Shaolan-kun,l'espiègle Mokona-chan ou ce râleur de Kuro-chan.

-Kuro-chan...

lorsque le mage murmura son nom,il sentait que s'accéléraient les battements de son cœur. Mais que lui arrivait-il?Il savait très bien que ne ninja était trop bien pour être avec une personne fourbe comme lui. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas lui attirer le malheur ,et en tenant trop à lui cela arriverait irrémédiablement.

trop préoccupé pour dormir,il décida de descendre se préparer un thé. Le jeune homme commençait seulement à se détendre lorsque le décor changea. Le blond n'était plus dans le salon,mais dans un ciel noir dépourvut d'étoiles,un ciel de malheur. C'est alors qu'il le vit,l'homme qu'il tentait par tout les moyen de fuir,Ashura.

«-Yui par pitié tue moi supplia le souverain.

terrifié le mage s'enfuit mais Ashura revenait toujours en face de lui.

je t'en supplie mets fin à mes jours...

Fye n'en pouvait plus,il s'agenouilla,cachant sont visage entre ses mains.

-jamais! déclara-t-il en sanglot.»

sans que le mage ne s'en rende compte,le décor changea,et il se retrouva dans le salon. Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tasse sur le sol avant de sombrer lui aussi. C'est dans un état de semi-conscience qu'il entendit une voix près de lui jurer:

«Fye qu'est ce que tu fou bordel!

Il se sentit soulevé du sol,puis il ouvrit les yeux et vit Kurogane le fixer l'air très inquiet.

-Je...je vais bien menti le mage un pale sourire sur le visage.

Même pris sur le fait tu refuse,d'accepter que tout ne va pas bien,arrête cette comédie veux-tu et montre moi ton vrai visage. Répondit plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu Kurogane.

Fye blottit son visage au creux du cou de Kurogane et se mit à pleurer encore et encore. Il était percé à jour à quoi cela servait-il de faire semblant?

Fye sentit Kurogane lui caresser doucement les cheveux,comme pour le calmer,puis le ninja déclara:

Calme toi Baka,tu n'est plus seul maintenant».

Fye serra plus fort son protecteur,comme s'il avait peur que lui aussi soit qu'une illusion. Puis épuisé par ses pleurs,il s'endormit,se sentant pour la première fois de sa vie en sécurité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fye se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut,à cause de ses cauchemars,ou plutôt de ses souvenirs qui ne voulaient pas le laisser paix. Une fois de plus il avait enfoui instinctivement son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements. Une fois de plus il regarda en direction du lit de Kurogane pour voir s'il ne s'était pas réveillé à cause de lui. Mais non le ninja avait l'air profondément endormit. Le mage avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler,ces horribles images le hantaient encore et toujours.

Comme cette nuit là,ou totalement,happé par ses visions,il s'était effondré comme une poupée de chiffon. Il avait été retrouvé gisant sur le sol par un Kurogane complètement interloqué. Depuis ce soir là Fye avait du mal à croiser le regard du ninja sans ressentir de la honte et une certaine gène. De la honte parce qu'il s'était montré faible,et gêné parce qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit autant en sécurité que dans ses bras. Le brun du ressentir qu'il ne voulait pas discuter de cela car il ne mentionna ce qui s'était passé à aucun moment. C'était tout Kuro-chan,bourru pour des broutilles mais tellement délicat dans les moment difficiles. Pourtant le mage savait qu'a un moment ou un autre il devrait faire face au ninja,car ces non-dit altéraient leur entente,et cela commençait à inquiéter les enfants. Fye eut un petit sourire en se disant qu'il était maman bien jeune. Mais son sourire disparut à l'idée de devoir affronter les démons qu'il fuyait depuis si longtemps. Puis un bâillement d'épuisement atteignit la gorge du magicien,qui n'en revenait pas de se sentir fatigué pendant un moment pareil de réflexion. C'est finalement après plusieurs minutes à lutter contre la fatigue,qu'il abandonna la bataille,et céda à un sommeil qui n'allait pas être de tout repos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le silence régnait en cette nuit. Il pouvait rarement apprécier le plaisir de s'entendre penser. Il faut dire qu'avec une boule de poil totalement déjantée et un blondinet à l'humour plus que douteux,il était difficile d'avoir la paix. Pourtant ces temps-ci les choses avaient été différentes. Lorsque la semaine dernière Kurogane vit le mage gisant sur le sol il avait été pris de panique,heureusement il n'avait rien,physiquement parlant en tout cas. Le ninja vit une telle tristesse dans les yeux de Fye cette nuit là que çà le rendait encore malade maintenant. Mais qu'avait fait cet abrutit pour finir dans un tel état,lui qui cachait si facilement sa peine?Le brun n'en savait rien mais cela devait être un lourd secret. Il aurait tant voulu exprimer à quel point il aimerait en savoir plus sur son passé afin d'alléger cette souffrance qui le hantait chaque jour et qu'il cachait sous le masque du sourire. Mais il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main ,de peur que cela fasse resurgir des démons que le mage s'était donné tant de mal à enterrer.

Pourtant cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter,car le mage n'en était pas à sa première crise. Kurogane l'entendait souvent gémir dans son sommeil,se tordant de douleur. Le ninja dans ses moments là était partagé entre son envie de secouer le mage pour le réveiller et celle de le laisser dormir. Après tout,ne dit-ont pas que l'on se souvient rarement de ses cauchemars?Mais ces rêves n'étaient pas de simples créations de l'imagination débordante du jeune homme,le ninja en était sur. Cela devait être plutôt des bribes de souvenirs qui venaient hanter le magicien jusqu'à son inconscient. Kurogane pensa que ces rêves étaient certainement les pires car on ne pouvait nier leur existence au réveil.

Le ninja réalisa alors une chose,il s'inquiétait réellement pour son compagnon ce qui l'étonna. Depuis quand se faisait-il du soucis pour ce grand dadais insouciant,qui lui cassait les oreilles à longueur de temps avec ses piaillements incessants?Peut-être depuis qu'il avait remarqué que sous ses airs narquois se cachait une âme torturée,qui ne savait pas comment s'extirper du gouffre dans lequel elle s'était logée. Mais ne n'était une raison pour penser à cet imbécile sans cesse!Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement du ninja,ce besoin d'en savoir plus à propos du mage,cette envie incessante de le protéger n'étaient pas normales. Puis plus le temps passait,plus il avait envie de le passer avec le jeune homme,un peu comme si un lien,s'était lentement tissé entre eux. Se pourrait-il que le ninja commençait à avoir de l'affection pour le magicien?impossible!pourtant cela expliquerai tout.

-Fait chier!jura le ninja pour lui-même.

Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car soudain,il entendit un bruit étrange,une sorte de cri étouffé. Il pensa d'abord qu'il avait rêvé tout cela puis le bruit se répéta. Cela provenait de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Fye. Prit de panique le brun détala dans la pièce,ouvrit la porte et...vit un Fye tout sourire assis en tailleur sur son lit

«- Tu dois me demander quelque chose Kuro-chan?le questionna le mage.

-Je t'ai entendu étouffer des cris qu'est ce qui t'arrive?rétorqua le ninja.

-Rien tout va bien,assura le blond en le gratifiant d'un de ses sourires artificiels.

-Ah oui tellement bien que maintenant tu dois étouffer tes cris de douleur,arrête cette comédie,je t'entend toutes les nuit. Tu ne vas pas bien,sinon tu ne ferais pas toujours ces cauchemars. Trancha le ninja.

Le sourire du mage s'effaça aussitôt,faisant apparaître un regard emplit d'une souffrance sans nom.

-Je suis désolé, d'habitude je parviens mieux à me contrôler. Finit-il par dire en baissant la tête.

Kurogane vit des larmes couler sur le visage angélique du mage,et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il traversa la pièce,s'assit sur le lit et prit le blond dans ses bras.

-Arrête de t'excuser,si tu souffres,pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement pour quelles raisons?Finit par lâcher malgré lui le ninja.

-Parce que ça fait trop mal,et je voudrais faire comme si tout n'était jamais arrivé. Sauf que je ne peux pas et que la réalité finira tôt ou tard par me rattraper. Fit Fye la voix emplit de sanglots.

le ninja avait vu juste,Fye faisait tout pour enfouir son passé,mais n'y parvenait pas.

-Pourquoi?Demanda le mage,extirpant Kurogane de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi quoi?Répondit le ninja.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'a chaque fois que je me sens mal;tu m'empêche de toucher le fond?Demanda le blond.

-Parce ce que...je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir,répondit le brun au bout d'un instant de réflexion.

-Kuro-chan...murmura le mage en regardant intensément son ami.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques instants,puis Kurogane fit une chose qui l'étonna lui-même,il s'avança vers le visage du blond et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité,aucune couleur n'apparaissait, à part le rouge,couleur de la vie qui s'échappe,couleur du sang. Dans ce décor lugubre un jeune homme blond courait,tentant de fuir ce paysage morbide. C'est alors qu'il apparut,la maitre de ses cauchemars,la raison de sa fuite,Ashura.

«-Yui arrête toi!supplia-t-il à l'adresse du jeune mage.

celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et continuait sa course infernale. Le souverain,le rattrapa et se planta devant lui,ce qui paniqua totalement le jeune homme,qui tenta de feinter en vain.

-Il le faut continua le souverain,regarde ce que j'ai fais,tu dois y mettre fin,Le souverain désignait des cadavres juchant le sol,des dizaines de vies anéantie sous les yeux de Fye,

-Jamais!cria le mage complétement hors de contrôle,puis il parvint à s'échapper une fois de plus. Il continua de courir de plus en plus vite,lorsqu'il trébucha sur une masse. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le même visage que le sien,sauf que celui-ci était ensanglanté,figé pour l'éternité.

-Fye,murmura le mage tétanisé. Il se mit à hurler le nom de son jumeau encore et encore,en serrant de toutes ses forces son corps sans vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ashura ne vienne en face de lui,répétant inlassablement ses supplications.

-Ne me laisse pas recommencer ce massacre Yui,tue-moi!

-Noon!hurla le jeune homme.»

Fye se réveilla en poussant un hurlement d'horreur,plus ou moins étouffé par l'oreiller qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces. Il n'en pouvait plus,il voulait chasser tout cela de son esprit pour toujours. Puis il se rappela le visage ensanglanté de son frère qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il revoyait la scène clairement comme si elle venait d'arriver, et une fois de plus il étouffa un cri de terreur.

Il ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi,s'il continuait quelqu'un l'entendrait et il serait démasqué. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive,Il devait toujours paraitre heureux,même si c'était une illusion,même s'il les trompait tous. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui, il avait tous tellement mieux à faire. Ils devaient retrouver les souvenirs de Sakura,que Kurogane retourne dans son monde,leur bonheur à tous ne devait en aucun cas être entaché par ses états d'âme. Cela n'en valait pas la peine,lui même n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait déjà fait trop de mal autour de lui et devait en payer le prix. Lorsqu'on a pas réussi à sauver son frère,la chair de sa chair on ne mérite pas d'être heureux. Sans s'en rendre compte Fye s'était mit à pleurer,serrant encore très fort son oreiller comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors.

Soudain il entendit du bruit,comme si quelqu'un s'agitait au rez-de-chaussé,serait-il possible que ce soit Kuro-pon qui l'ait entendu crier?Non ça ne pouvait pas,ça ne DEVAIT pas être ça!mais des pas se rapprochaient,confirmant l'hypothèse du magicien. Il devait vite mettre en place son jeu d'acteur,le mage essuya ses larmes,s'assit en tailleur sur le lit,le sourire aux lèvre une expression dans le regard qui trahissait son état d'esprit. Puis comme il l'avait prévu quelques instants plus tôt,le ninja ouvrit la porte à la volé,et fixa fye l'air très inquiet. Le blond se décida à briser le silence,en se disant que de toute façon,il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

«-Tu dois me dire quelque chose Kuro-chan?

Le brun eut un regard de braise,à tel point que Fye eut du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

-je t'ai entendu étouffer des cris qu'est ce qui t'arrive?le questionna le ninja.

Démentir avant tout se dit le magicien,tant que tu n'avoue pas il ne peut rien faire.

-Rien tout va bien,menti Fye se détestant de devoir jouer cette comédie au ninja. Celui-ci le gratifia d'un regard noir. Un instant,le magicien se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger.

Ah oui tellement bien que maintenant tu dois étouffer tes cris de douleur,arrête cette comédie,je t'entends toutes les nuits. Tu ne vas pas bien,sinon tu ne ferais pas toujours ces cauchemars.

Cette phrase acheva littéralement Fye. Il savait depuis le début qu'il avait ses crises nocturnes,alors qu'il était sur de les avoir si bien dissimulé,alors qu'il vérifiait chaque soir que Kurogane dormait. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes à nouveaux,articulant faiblement à l'adresse du ninja:

-Je suis désolé,d'habitude,je parviens mieux à me contrôler.

Fye s'était emmuré dans sa tristesse au point qu'il en avait presque oublié la présence du ninja,il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Il s'y blottit.

Arrête de t'excuser,si tu souffres,pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement pour quelles raisons?Lui demanda Kurogane.

-Parce que ça fait trop mal,et je voudrais faire comme si tout n'était jamais arrivé. Sauf que je ne peux pas et que la réalité finira tôt ou tard par me rattraper. Articula faiblement Fye encore sous le choc.

Le magicien ne comprenait pas,à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien Kurogane était la. Malgré le fait qu'il ne considérait comme un «mage stupide»,malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui cacher. Il aurait très bien pu faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu lorsque Fye avait hurlé quelques instants plus tôt. Mais non il s'était précipité dans la chambre pour voir se qui se passait. Pas par curiosité,mais parce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment. Le mage voulait savoir les raisons qui le poussaient à agit ainsi,mais il parvint qu'a articuler faible «Pourquoi?»

-pourquoi quoi?répondit Kurogane l'air perdu.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'a chaque fois que je me sens mal, tu m'empêches de toucher le fond?demanda difficilement Fye.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite,comme si lui aussi se posait la même question.

-Parce ce que...je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir,finit-il par dire.

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre il n'en revenait pas,ça ne pouvait pas être Kurogane qui venait de dire cela,c'était impossible. Le magicien regarda le brun dans les yeux,comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver.

-Kuro-chan... fit Fye dans un murmure.»

les deux hommes se regardèrent ainsi quelques instants,puis à la grande surprise de Fye,le ninja s'avança vers lui. Avant même que le mage n'ait le temps de réagir, le ninja était déjà entrain de l'embrasser tendrement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

comme poussé par le désir de posséder totalement Kurogane,le mage enroula ses bras autour de son cou approfondissant leur baiser. Vite les choses devinrent plus sérieuses,le ninja quitta les lèvres de son mage pour les déposer sur son cou,goutant la saveur exquise de sa peau pale. Celui-ci se laissa faire en poussant de légers gémissements,n'oubliant pas au passage de caresser lascivement le dos de son compagnon. Puis lassé que son ninja soit aussi couvert,il se décida à lui retirer son haut,et petit à petit le reste de ses vêtements. Le brun en fit de même avec le mage,puis l'allongea sur le lit,en continuant de gouter sa peau diaphane,descendant de plus en plus bas,ce qui eut pour effet de rendre les gémissements du mage de plus en plus évocateurs. Celui-ci en profita pour explorer un peu plus le corps de son amant,qu'il couvrit de caresses de plus en plus osées. Son corps musclé lui donnait envie de le toucher,encore et encore,sans jamais se lasser,découvrant à chaque fois de nouvelles sensations. Le ninja n'était pas en reste,puisqu'il continuait de gouter son amant un peu plus profondément,un peu plus intimement,ce qui eut pour effet de totalement liquéfier le blond sous l'effet du désir. Le ninja le savait à présent,le corps tout entier de son amant était irrémédiablement délicieux.

Puis à nouveau ce regard échangé,celui qui précédait,une nouvelle étape,une découverte plus fulgurante de l'intimité de l'autre. Comme si le pacte entre les deux hommes venait d'être scellé il s'embrassèrent passionnément,pensant qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à s'arrêter. Lorsque le baiser se rompit,le ninja commença sa danse sur le corps longiligne de son mage,effectuant des mouvements de plus en plus rapides,ce qui rendit son amant,totalement dément,fou de désir. La danse sensuelle des deux homme s'acheva par un concert de cris d'extases.

Les deux hommes retombèrent en nage,mais tellement satisfait. Puis le mage se lova contre le corps de son amant,les minutes qui s'écoulèrent était comme hors du temps,tant les deux hommes se sentaient heureux.

Finalement Kurogane revint à la réalité et prit peur. Il avait réalisé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Fye de manière tellement subite. Malgré tout il ne regrettait rien,mais n'était pas sur que ce soit le cas du mage. Cette nuit il avait cédé et lui avait montré une part fragile de lui même,mais qui sait s'il n'allait pas fuir de nouveau?Le mage devait lui aussi devait avoir besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses,car au bout d'un moment il murmura la même question que la veille,ce fameux «pourquoi?».Le brun cette fois avait bien compris ou voulait en venir le magicien. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait toujours été là pour lui,mais aussi ce que signifiait cette nuit. Le ninja connaissait déjà la réponse,mais ne savait pas du tout de quelle manière allait réagir Fye quand il l'entendrait. Tant pis,même si Fye ne réagissait pas comme il l'espérait,il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui. Il s'approcha de l'oreille du magicien et lui murmura:

«-Parce que je t'aime.

Le magicien resta un instant sans bouger,puis se serra un peu plus contre le torse de Kurogane en murmurant:

-Moi aussi je t'aime depuis si longtemps».

Le ninja avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser sous l'effet du bonheur. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre en totale osmose,et finirent par s'assoupir. Le ninja eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'il se dit

que si son mage faisait des cauchemars,il saurait exactement comment le rassurer...

fin

**maintenant il va falloir une petite compensation...une review sourire sadique.**

**Raito Hana:Mokona,je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire semblant d'être moi,en parlant comme yuko en plus!**

**Mokona:C'est l'une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona,prendre une autre apparence!**

**Raito hana:En attendant c'est moi qui passe pour une sadique,radine par dessus le marché!**

**Mokona:Raito Hana est une sadique radine!**

**Raito Hana:Répète un peu ça!**

**Mokona:Sadique radine,sadique radine!**

**Raito Hana: Rah,tu vas voir toi! passe en mode Kurogane et poursuit Mokona dans toute la maison**

Si vous ne vous êtes pas enfuit en courant avec Mokona vous pouvez laisser une review ^^.


End file.
